1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to display technology, and more particularly to a backlight module and a liquid display device with the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Backlight module is a key component of liquid crystal devices. The backlight module is for providing lights with sufficient brightness and uniform distribution so that the liquid crystal device may display images. Referring to FIG. 1, the conventional backlight module includes a light source 11, a light guiding plate 12, a reflective sheet 13, an optical film 14, a plastic frame 15, an aluminum extrusion 16, and a backplane 17. The light guiding plate 12 is arranged above the aluminum extrusion 16. The light source 11 is arranged above the aluminum extrusion 16 and is on a first side of the light guiding plate 12. A groove 121 is arranged in a second side of the light guiding plate 12. The second side of the light guiding plate 12 is farther from the light source 11 than the first side. The groove 121 engages with a position pillar 171 arranged on the backplane 17 so as to locate the light guiding plate 12. However, the gap between the position pillar 171 and the groove 121 and the location deviation on the backplane 17 of the position pillar 171 may result in instability of light coupling. As such, the light utilization of the backlight module is not stable and the brightness of the liquid crystal panel is also not stable.